Forever and Always
by Kodaa
Summary: Tulio and Miguel are partners. They always have been, and will be forever, and nothing can ever change that...Right? Will it last when Miguel discovers how Tulio's broken their promise? Will he really be willing to forgive him? Tulio/Miguel!


**A/N: YESSE! My first El Dorado fic~!**

**Contains man/man-slash-whatever you know it by, and vague Chel-bashing.**

**I don't own El Dorado, cause if I did, Tulio and Miguel would've remained canon like they were originally~! ;-;**

* * *

Miguel ran up the enormous staircase as fast as he could, considering how many stairs there were, excited to tell Tulio that the boat was finished: they could leave, now.

Miguel laughed at himself, yeah, he wanted so badly to stay. He felt like he had some sort of...family here. He loved the people of the city, and they accepted him, but Miguel had known Tulio for so many years, he knew where his heart was loyal. He couldn't betray his partner, after all!

Miguel stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then froze, getting a sense of dé·jà vu at his position. He snickered to himself at the memory of Tulio frantically scolding him all those years ago, a just little after they had met. It was the first time Tulio had considered them 'partners'.

"_Miguel! Get up! You're gonna die if you just sit there! They'll catch you, moron!" Tulio screeched. They had been caught in one of Tulio's cons, and the finest guards in Barcelona were after them. Tulio tugged at Miguel's arm, trying to encourage him to move._

_Miguel looked up at him, "Why d'you even care, Tulio?" he had panted out, "I'm replaceable, aren't I? Hurry, or they'll get you, too. Just let me get caught, I'll buy you some time." he offered, too weak to get up from having previously been beaten by one of the guards' swords before they had managed to get away. He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Maybe they'll take me to be enslaved in Cuba!" Miguel persuaded, trying to conceal his dread with a joke. He had always liked Cuba._

_Miguel, who had been looking at the ground, looked up in time to earn a rough slap in the face, "Don't be stupid, Miguel! You _**aren't** _replaceable, you _**aren't **_getting caught, and you _**aren't** _going to __**bloody **_**Cuba** _while I'm around, you dolt! You're _my partner, forever and always_, and I can't do these things without your help!" he had scolded angrily, and yanked Miguel up, supporting his body weight. "Now we're getting out of here!"_

_Miguel stared in awe as Tulio half-carried him until they found a secure hiding spot, where they both collapsed. Miguel had felt like they finally had a bond, and instantly regretted sabotaging Tulio's scheme with some rich girl, thusly getting them into this mess. Miguel vowed he'd apologize for that someday...just not today._

Miguel grinned, he had, indeed, officially apologized for the girl in Barcelona a few days ago, too. Now there were no secrets between them!

Miguel always loved that memory. He tried to remember it no matter what was going on, or what Tulio might have done to upset him. They're partners, and they always would be. Their promises were sacred. They needed each other, and no one else...

'_Partners. Forever and always.' _Miguel sighed slightly, that was why he couldn't let himself feel down whenever Tulio chose Chel over him sometimes. It was so odd...he hardly spoke to Miguel anymore, and when he did...he was almost always angry...

"Oh, well!" Miguel beamed, shaking the doubt out of his mind, and brushing his disheveled blonde hair behind his ears. He continued running up the stairs, biting his lip in anticipation to see the gleeful look on Tulio's face at the word that they were free to go. Miguel always loved Tulio's smiles, especially when they were directed at him! Tulio was always so sweet-

"-Want you to come back to Spain with Miguel and I." ...Tulio's voice? What was he saying? Miguel sneaked forward and peaked through the doors to his and Tulio's room in time to see Tulio speak again, "...Okay, well mostly me-" Miguel winced, that was a low blow, "-Especially me, actually-" Ouch, Miguel winced again, _'What about me, Tulio_-' "-Only me. Forget Miguel." Miguel hard the words slip from his long-time partner's lips. '_Oh, _that_ about me'_. he thought blankly as it set in. His eyes widened for a second, and everything was gone as so many questions rushed pitifully through his head, but everything came into painful focus as he saw Tulio crush his lips to the slutty, seductive native girl's.

Miguel's shock transformed into anger as he crossed his arms. There was a knot in his throat, and tears building in his usually bright eyes, '_Forever and always...'_

Altivo finally trotted up the stairs, he hadn't been running, after all, and his jaw dropped as he saw Tulio and Chel.

"Forget Miguel, eh? Well, forget Tulio." Miguel spat out under his breath, snapping Altivo's jaw shut somewhat harshly as he turned his back and began to walk away, the ever-loyal horse immediately following, and it seemed the world was silent.

Miguel couldn't heard the children and citizens frolicking and living, he couldn't hear the comforting whinnying of Altivo as he tried to cheer up his thunderstruck master...but for once, there _was_ a little voice in the back of his head, simply repeating the same words over and over,

'_Forever and always? Bullshit.'_


End file.
